


欲言又止

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	欲言又止

“Krist弟弟手机打不通吗？”

Yuyu一边焦虑地问了几遍助理，一边看着面前妆发准备就绪的Singto。很奇怪，明明是熬了几夜赶功课，这个孩子却能在需要站在公众面前的关键时刻，展示出自己最光彩照人的状态。他才是最应该被担心的人，但此刻是Krist掉了链子。

“应该在路上。”Singto低头检查衣服，语气清淡。

“他不是第一次迟到了，但是从来都没有迟到这么久过。”

Singto站起来走到化妆室门口，听到外面粉丝的尖叫欢呼声，神色依然很平静：“现在Off他们在外面，还有十分钟左右的时间，够了。”

Yuyu脸色很不好看：“如果他不来你就一个人上去，跟粉丝解释一下，就说他身体临时出了状况。我会让他把道歉视频发到网上。”

“好的。”

Singto的手机始终躺在桌上。几个小时的准备时间里，他曾多次把手覆上去，却没有等到震动的触感。最后上台前，他偷偷把手机放在兜里之前，尝试过战胜什么拨过去。但最后他只是带走了手机，在耀眼的灯牌中间露出温柔的笑意，一如搭档就在身侧的往常。

 

“所以今天到底出了什么事？为什么你一声不响就跑到学校里来了？ Yuyu妈说等你回去要让你跪下谢罪……”

Krist沉默着接过Fiat递来的酒。他们坐在农大校园的长椅上，Krist脚下是一堆空啤酒瓶。

“我只是不想说那些话了。”声音像被砂纸来回碾过一样，听得Fiat脖子上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“什么话？”

“说，’那是我和P‘Sing的家务事’，或者’有你在我什么都不怕’之类的话。”

Fiat瞪大双眼看着身旁神色憔悴的人：“但是耙耙没有说什么，对吧？他没有抱怨你说过那些话，你没必要这样啊。”

Krist没有回答。

“而且，今天你放鸽子，耙耙也没有生气，不但帮你道了歉，还表演得很好呢。”  
“他就是这样的，”Krist打断他，整个人转过来，昏暗路灯下他的眼睛像火石匆匆擦亮，带着一丝决绝的悲哀，“无论我怎么闹，他都习惯了。他总是会轻轻松松地化解我这个人给他带来的麻烦。”

“他从来没有因为我失掉什么规矩，一直都是特别冷静、理智、有礼貌和分寸。”

“我感谢他，真的我很感谢他，”说着Krist用手捂住眼睛，“没有嫌弃我，我真的很感谢。但是我不想再说他不想听的话了，我知道的Fiat，我知道他的人生里不应该出现那些冒犯的话。他把自己安排得妥妥当当，为了爸爸为了自己的未来永远前进，他不会停下来的。”

“我怕在我们的粉丝面前我会仗着人多起哄就说出自己的想法，Fiat。”他哽咽起来，眼泪从指缝里砸下来，他穿着本来是上台要用的衣服，狼狈得如同被赶出绮丽梦境的假贵族。

“我仗着我们有合作的新剧要宣传就摸他，仗着别人看得到就说自己不喜欢《清明》，仗着他不能在众人面前跟我翻脸就抱着他，仗着我们是最火的CP就在唱歌的时候亲他，”Krist颤抖着，“我知道为了粉丝他不会甩开我的手，我就是故意的。一直以来都是故意的。”

Fiat给他擦眼泪：“但是耙耙没有跟你说他不喜欢这些。”

“他说过。”

在每一次从舞台上谢幕牵手告别粉丝之后，当两个人各走一边各回各家的时候。没有通告，两个人只会在游戏上碰面。偶尔交流，也是Yuyu安排的要在网络上发出来用以宣传的公事公办。

“P’Sing！”

“怎么了Kit？”车前座的兄长回过头来，眼睛盯着他。车在路上颠簸，两个人都摇摇晃晃的。

Krist笑盈盈与Singto对视许久，然后说:“嘿！许久没见，没有话对我说？”  
Singto伸出手摸摸他头发：“台上我会说。”

“他因为学业忽略我的消息之后会特意道歉，但是要说对不起的一直是我。我捆绑他霸占他，知道他不会跟我计较就变本加厉。”

Krist心灰意冷应该是昨晚无聊在推特上搜索“Singto”名字的时候。他看见采访里Singto曼谷大学的同学们说，所有喜欢Singto的女孩子，因为觉得Krist是他的恋人，都不敢靠近Singto。

“以后我尽量不会说那些出格的话了，”Krist肩膀一抽一抽的，说话时很用力，像下定了很大的决心，“P’Sing一直很孤独，妈妈去世之后，他更需要女孩子来爱护他。我不能任性。不能任性。”

他又絮絮叨叨说了很多，最后挂着鼻涕，靠在Fiat肩上睡着了。晚风把他的领口吹开，他迷糊中哆嗦了一下，把自己缩得更紧。

 

也许是穿着的衬衫白裤太像一件结婚的礼服，他在梦里看见了教堂巨大的水晶灯。Singto也身着挺拔的西装，在红毯另一头向他伸出手来。他每走一步，身后的影子被圣殿外的月光拉得更长。他踩着那些流光溢彩混杂着众人赞叹声的回忆走向梦中的爱人，半睁着眼，快要一个踉跄醉倒在幻象里。但他还是坚持在红毯上行走，害怕一跌倒就会醒过来，步履蹒跚，终于把手交付到Singto手中。

“不要放开我。”他央求，Singto的手指被他勒出青紫。

Singto没有回答，像现实中那般平静淡然，只有微笑挂在脸上。他突然反应过来这又是众人目睹的婚礼，粉丝潮水一样涌进教堂，挤在他们身边欢呼雀跃。  
“你不会放开我的对吗，这是在大庭广众下，他们都看着。”

Krist抱着对方的腰就去吻他，对方没有反抗，他心里满是悲哀，手上的动作越来越不顾一切。撕开自己胸前的衣服，抓住Singto的手放在心跳的地方，他小声要求着“哥，掐我”，热烈急切地剥出一个和他一样光裸的爱人。钢琴在奏鸣，水晶灯被他们撞击得摇晃，所有人都在跺脚、鼓掌、叫好。一个人说了真话，假借讨好众人的名义。两个人互相调情，但这是一场表演。灯光一灭一切就灰飞烟灭。

Krist手脚并用地缠裹在Singto身上，被压在三角钢琴上进入。水晶灯金色的光芒碎在他眼中，把他的眼球割得疼痛不已。他扭过头，就贴着Singto满是汗水的脸。他爱的人那样英俊，额头抵上他的蹭了蹭，下身用力挺送着。

面对面的姿势和背后坚硬的钢琴让他濒临抽筋，无法抑制地颤抖、哀鸣、哭叫着，他揪扯Singto的头发说“快一点”“哥再快一点”， Singto咬他的耳朵，插得他全身红透，像在欲海翻滚不死不休的鱼。观众越来越多，他们名扬天下，得到了所有想要的。Krist心里想，我把这一切当成真正的婚礼，你不会怪我吧，你不会怪我对吗。你一直都没有责怪过我。对不起。对不起。

浊液把琴键染得潮湿，像极了他道貌岸然的私心。他是爱粉丝为粉丝创造福利的，更是吞噬心爱之人的巨兽。他可怖，他应该被嘲讽，人人喊打。  
　  
Krist凝视梦中的爱人，在听到Singto那句“我爱你”时，终于嘴唇颤动咬紧牙关，而后恸哭出声。 

 

“Kit，”Singto轻轻碰了一下那个孩子撅起的漂亮嘴唇，“到家了。”

接到Fiat的电话，他马上从曼大教室里跑回母校。看到Krist小小一团在Fiat肩头说梦话，他无奈地把人抱起来，却在碰到那凉呼呼的皮肤那一刻听到自己的名字。

委屈、不甘却伤怀，Kit叫他的名字。

像极了很多次他知道的欲言又止。

Singto背着他走过农大的校道。他们的故事从那里开始，本来默契的搭档之间，不知什么时候就多了若有若无的触摸、若即若离的试探。记得拍完《Sotus》后两个人在校园小卖部的首次碰面，像巧合一样Krist在货架后方出现，一脸惊讶地跟他打招呼。但他分明看到了走过一排商品时，包装袋与包装袋之间缝隙里露出的窥伺的大大圆圆的眼睛。

Singto把睡得打起小呼噜的Krist往身上托了托，在那肉肉的侧脸轻不可察地吻了一下。

傻Kit。


End file.
